Shoujuen Bleach LFDofBT
by Dark Mind of the American Teen
Summary: Moved from my another account. Welcome to the Shoujuen Bleach- Long Forgoten Dreams of Better Times saga! If you like complicated love triangles, you'll love this story or forbiden romance bound by tragedy and order! OCs
1. Chapter 1

Shoujuen Bleach- Long Forgotten Dreams of Better Times

Story & Art by Andromeda Saint Akke Andringa ~ Hyperbole Data Productions

Disclaimer: Original Story and Concept by Tite Kubo

Original Character Hitsugaya Hiori by Shiuta-san Senpai

Original Characters: Sugishima Samaiya by Akke Andringa

At least 100 ago, Kuchiki Byakuya was a young noble soul reaper-in-training. He was good friends with Sugishima Samaiya, a girl of the Sugishima, a family of lesser nobility. They grew up together and developed a relationship. Then it is announced that Samaiya has been arranged to marry Sarugaki Keieiro, instead of her sister, to both Byakuya and Samaiya's dismay. They both eventually get over it (not), and Samaiya weds into the Sarugaki family.

Byakuya

"Ohayō, Byaku-chan!" a high pitched, girly voice chimed. I swung my sword at the target one last time. "Byakuuu~" I held my stance. "Byaku-chan!" at the tip of my Senbonzakura bounced Sugishima Samaiya. I exhaled. Here we go again. "Don't ignore me, Kuchiki Byakuya!" She pushed my katana away, careful not to cut her skimpy hands. There goes my hour of peaceful training. She wrapped her arms around my neck and stuck her nose in my face.

"Uhh-" I blushed and dropped my sword. I tried to pry the tiny girl away from me. She was strong for her size. My face reddened.

"Ugh, you're all sweaty!" She stuck her tongue out at me. I leaned away from her, my face reddening.

"Gottcha, Byaku-chan!" She hopped off of me, grabbing me sword from the ground and skipped away. "I have you're sword Byaku so come en' get it!" I stared after her and sighed. "Chase me already, Byaku!" She was too fast for me, I had to admit. I started after her. "Gimme my sword, Samaiya!" She was my Samaiya. And she always would be. Or so I thought.

Shoujuen Bleach~ long forgotten dreams of better times

Chapter 1: Byakuya Idiot

I chased Samaiya around the courtyard and got her by the collar of her lose and poorly set kimono that was tied up to her knees. I tried to pry Senbonzakura out of her hands as I heard the tired voice of Hitsugaya Hiori, my grandfather's fukitaichou.

"Ha ha, you two are so cute together!" she snickered.

"Shut up..." I muttered.

"Finally up, Hiori?" Samaiya stuck her tongue at Hiori. I high-fived Samaiya and took the opportunity to yank the sword out of her hands, making her pout the way she always did when I won. The pout I loved.

"So it seems.." my grandfather grumbled over Hiori's habit of sleeping in and being late for work as the vice-captain of squad six of the thirteen court guard squads.

"Good morning, Sofu-sama!" I bowed as Samaiya followed.

"Good Morning, Kuchiki-dono!" Her rosy cheeks didn't match her shiny jet-blue hair that reached her waist as she goofily western-curtsied and mocked me. Causing slumping Hiori to giggle and a dreaded voice grinned. The dreaded voice belonged to Shihoin Youruichi, my arch nemesis. She smiled over Sam's mischievously as the short girl greeted Youruichi. I blushed and glowered at her forehead, avoiding her penetrating purple eyes as she flipped her short, cropped, violet hair and her tan face glowed with the glare of the nearby karp pond. Hiori giggled when I stomped my foot involuntarily and turned away from Youruichi, tightening my grip on my Senbonzakura. I quickly flipped her of when Ginrei wasn't looking. How did she always do that to me? When Samaiya was satisfied that she had enough of Youruichi, she grabbed my hand and dragged me away to wash up for morning tea. An average morning in the life of soul reaper in training, Kuchiki Byakuya.

After growing up with Sugishima Samaiya, I could be sure of a few things. One, 90% of the time, she was annoying and a pain in my side. Two, every day she got more beautiful. Three, she was MY Samaiya. And I myself couldn't even comprehend how much she meant to me. Of course everyone else could she right through me. I was just too stupid to see what they were seeing. Seeing really deep our rag-tag bond was.

Today, Samaiya had invited me to west Rukongai Inuzuri, to have a "picnic". I don't see why we couldn't just have it in the Kuchiki courtyards as usual instead of going all the trouble to cross under the great White Road Gate.

I don't care anyway. I pretty much did whatever she wanted me to these days. Guess I was pretty much her slave now. I managed not to even have considering the future pass through my mind. If I wasn't an idiot, I probably know that the closer Samaiya and I became the harder it would be for us...to be apart. Yeah, but I'm an idiot. An idiot who was in love with a girl that he could never have. Kuchiki Byakuya. Freaking Idiot.  
>We were both nearly adults now. Both blossoming. Like Sakura in spring. Bad comparison. Like... An idiot boy and a blossoming girl.<br>If I wasn't such an idiot I would know what was is coming.

Hiori and Grandfather were talking in hushed voices when I joined them at breakfast this morning. It always ticked me off when they were keeping stuff from me and Hiori would grin at me when I gave her an annoyed work. I tried to eavesdrop on their conversation but could only make out a few words. Something about clan politics. Ugh. "they're joined at the hip these days." I heard grandfather say.

"I'm worried if Byakuya-kun will be okay." Then I heard Samaiya's name. I exhaled.

"Come in, Byakuya."

"Yes, Sofu-sama." Grandfather noticed my presence when I Hiori heard my breaths.

I stood at the top of the hill gazing at friend. "Hey, Sam." "Hey, Byak." She didn't look at me. She stood at the edge of the hill, her back to me. Her beautiful blue hair blue wildly in the frigid wind. She shivered and I placed my Haori over her hanten. I smiled sheepishly at the back of her still head. Whenever I was with her now I felt so dazed. So goofy. So in love.  
>Why wouldn't she look at me, dammit? I wanted to gaze into her eyes. Her perfect eyes.<br>I tightened my arm around her neck.

"Sam-" She pushed.

"Byakuya." her cold tone made me freeze.

"I'm engaged, Byakuya."

"_W-What?" then she collapsed and cried out. I grabbed her elbow to support her in a daze.

"I'm freaking engaged, Byakuya!" I collapsed along with her. So this was it. This was what that old man and Hiori were talking about.

"I'm so sorry Byakuya! It's an arranged marriage!" she was pressed up against my chest. I wrapped my hands around her and buried my face in her hair. She protested.

"No. It's not fair for me to keep doing this to you. To keep running to you to comfort me." Keep? Had she been hurting inside all these years? Of course. She saw this coming. I tightened my hold on her.

"I don't care. I don't give a damn anymore. You're mine. I not letting anyone else take you. Anyone else have you." But that wasn't mine to decide.

Samaiya had gone off and married some bastard from a distant clan of lesser nobility. Sarugaki Keieiro, I think his ass was named. I wondered I he was related to Squad Twelve's Captain Hikifune Kirio's liutendent, Sarugaki...Hiyori? Not that I cared. I had pretty much given up on life (:he was born in the Soul Society as a Noble so he's not technically dead but not alive either...:) when Samaiya had gone away. She said it would be better if we didn't associate and had promised to never speak with me again.  
>The last thing I ever wanted to hear her say. Apparently she had to marry the guy instead of her sister because of some deal between their folks. Turns out the deal changed to the second born not the first. She said it was more important for her clan. "more". More important than her own happiness? Hey who knows? She and Sarugaki could be the happiest couple in the dimension! I wouldn't know.<p>

The old man had stopped pestering me about being lifeless.

"Get over it." He muttered constantly during his and Hiori's tea sessions. I doubted anything could bring me out of depression. I couldn't ever fall in love again. Never. I wouldn't betray myself like that. I couldn't betray Sam like that. Not that she'd know. She wouldn't care. That's just the way she was, from my point of view. I was just training to be the next squad six captain like the good little boy I was. FUCK.

So.. let's talk about my story! First...names! My ocs' names are kinda lame... For Keieiro (he will truly introduced in the next chap) I just got the name Sarugaki stuck in my head so I thought i might as well relate Keieiro to Hiyori. That will come later.  
>This chapter really sets up the base of the story and tells the tale of the origin of Byakuya's despair.<br>What else.. that's pretty much it for now! R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

2 Shoujuen Bleach- Long Forgotten Dreams of Better Times

Chapter 2

In the world of the living, Kusimori Saori, a teenager with the ability to see spirits, is harassed by hollows. Sarugaki Keieiro, a soul reaper of squads 13, (same as Sugishima Samaiya was wed) is assigned to Karakurachou, where Saori lives. Keieiro rescues Saori from a hollow and promises to protect her. He realizes she doesn't take well, vulnerable to, and has amazing sensory of spiritual pressure; they become close.

Saori Fool

Saori 沙織

Ugh. So annoying. Spirits circles my head. I had long since grown tired of batting them away all these years. The girl who could she ghosts: me, Kusimori Saori. Average teenage girl, minus the fact that I could see the drifting souls of the passed. That, which for as long as I could remember, those very spirits continually harassed me. Was I crazy? Probably. It was the _ghosts_ that were driving me insane. Not that I was sane to begin with. Mom told me that I was "even more off my rocker than my (late) dad had been". Whatever that meant. She told me I was just seeing things. Apparently "mother knows best"((:sorry mom:)). But the reality of my ability was confirmed the day I met him. Soul reaper, Sarugaki Keieiro.  
>the moments before I him were a blur. Everything was in slow motion. All I remember was all of the sudden there was a huge, monster-like creature racing towards me. I felt myself being crushed and was chucked against a wall. I was slashed, and i felt blood oozing out of the gash on my left shoulder. And then he was there. He stood in front of me defensively, gripping a shiny blade pointed at the grotesque thing. He killed the thing in a matter of seconds. He lifted me and carried me away.<p>

"Who...are you?"  
>"I'm Sarugaki Keieiro. And from now on...I promise to protect you."<p>

I woke up the next morning with a huge headache. I couldn't remember...Had it all been a dream? I ripped my shirt off and rubbed my shoulder. No signs of a massive gash. Yep, I was crazy.  
>I crawled out of bed and slumped to my closet. Wait. Today was Saturday, right? No need to dress for school. I threw some random clothes on. I needed to get out of the house.<br>At first I headed toward the park, but turned left. I didn't want to have to deal with screaming children. Instead I took random turns and ended up in some trashy alleyways. I sighed. I leaned against a brick wall and ran my fingers through my greasy hair. "didn't expect to find a nice girl like you in a bad part of town like this."  
>"Who-" I whipped my head around.<br>"Hi." atop a nearby building crouched _him_.  
>"Keieiro!"<br>He hopped down next to me. "It's rude to be so informal. Ru-de."  
>I just stared at him.<br>"So u can see me that well, eh? Some sensory you got there." He looked at me for a minute...too long. It made me uncomfortable. I noticed he had blackish-gray hair in a form-fitting cut. He had pale, baby-blue eyes and a cheeky, feminine build. He was considerably tall though, taller than _me,_ a freak of nature. He continued to gaze into my eyed. "You're.."  
>"Kusimori Saori! It's written Kushi-mori" I said a little too quickly.<br>He traced the kanji above his head. "Sa..Sao-oh ri?"  
>"No it's written 串森沙織."I looked down.<br>"Interesting.." he took a strand of my hair. "Bright."  
>I blushed.<br>He looked back up at me. "And I'm Keieiro!" He grinned a goofy, toothy grin. He took more of my hair and began braiding it.  
>Um, hello?<br>"Uh-" I pulled away and it pulled on my scalp. "Ow-"  
>"Hey now, don't get fussy, don't want your pretty hair to be pulled out." ge said, still focused on the braid.<br>Who was this guy?  
>Then his head flew up.<br>"Uh-oh." He grabbed me up and flew upto the roof. "Aiee!" He pulled me up into his arms. We were flying from rooftop to rooftop. Then I peeked at him. He saw me. "Shunpo."  
>"?"<p>

Then we sped up.  
>"Aieeeee! Put me DOWN!"<br>"Don't be afraid. I promised I'd protect you, didn't I?"  
>He paused for a moment.<br>I guess it hadn't been a dream. I remembered those moments vividly.  
>"I like you."<br>Wh-What?  
>His words buzzed around my head. Like? What did that mean? This was only the second time I met him.  
>"It'll be okay."<br>He must of assumed that my distress was fear. Fear of the gigantic monster that now stood before us.  
>"Stay away!" He drew a sword from his hip and slashed the thing, with me still in his arms. I cuddled in his arms and squeezed my eyes closed. The monster let out a screeching roar. I covered my ears.<br>Too loud!  
>Keieiro pulled my hands away from my pink ears. "It's okay now, Saori."<p>

S o this is how it went. He would sneak up on me every day on my way home from school. He would lead me around chatting about silly things but sometimes about serious things too. He told me about the monsters, "Hollows", and about his job and how nobody could see him but me. I guess I was really still a little bit weird. Or still crazy. Maybe he was just a figment of my imagination. Were the monsters too then? I didn't care If my stories sounded like rubbish. Every word that came out of Keieiro's mouth was permanently nailed into my brain. For eternity.  
>After a week or so, he started asking <em>me<em> questions. First random ones, like my favorite colors and foods. He asked me if my hair was dyed. It wasn't. I couldn't help it if I was a Japanese girl born with neon orange hair.  
>"So, Ritoruhana,.."<br>"What?"  
>He had given me that nickname two days ago. 'little flower'. He had tried 'ohrang no Hana' but had forgotten the word for 'orange'. "You're 17, right?"<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Hmm...I'm '20' so guess I guess that's alright..."<p>

"Never mind."  
>He paused.<br>"Hey, can I try something?"  
>"Uh, sure?"<br>He leaned forward to me. And slowly, our lips met. I froze, he grinned and pulled away.  
>"Sorry. but I just had to try that. Just had to get a little taste of ya."<br>I idiotically sputtered "Don't you need to taste with your tongue?"  
>"Well, if you insist." His lips once again met mine, and soon afterward, I felt moist tongue prying those same lips of mine apart.<br>"Mmm?"  
>He quickly backed away. "Sorry."<br>"No...Don't stop."  
>"No, it's just, if my wife; my wife's family finds out about this..."<br>"$$!:'¥\€|**%#}€¥•!Your _WIFE_?"  
>"Yeah, about that-"<br>I rose and began walking away in fury.  
>He ran after me.<br>"No, wait...I-I was just kidding. She probably won't find out. We're not even technically married yet."  
>This freak. Argh, I wanted to rip my hair out.<br>But honestly, I wanted to kiss him more and not do or care about anything else.

Authors notes:  
>*by the way this story takes place in mid-early autumn (after the heat passes but it's not frigid)<br>*incidentally, Saori has orange hair *cough*  
>* she's exaggerating about her hair color. Since I draw, each orange haired bleach characters has their own shade of marker for their hair. Ichigo's is 83: buterscottch, Saori's is 13: olde ochre mix, Orihime's is 82: mustard, and Rangiku's is 13: new ochre. Ichigo's is the most 'neon'.<br>I'll be put up a tumblr for pics at akkeandringa. tumblr. com) for my drawings so can see my drawings and compare hair colors :3  
>oh and the reason Saori is Saori is because I thought **Sasori** from Naruto's name was Sayori so I took out the y but I later found out it was sasori so...yeah<p>

please! tell me every spelling error, all the criticism u can give!

Andringa


End file.
